Beast vs Ghira
Beast vs Ghira 'is ZombieSlayer23’s 7th DBX! Description ''Marvel vs RWBY! Beast battle! Stength and rage can be both a weakness and an advantage, and these 2 fighting beasts with rage toward their enemies will enter the battlefield today! Who do you want to win? Beast Ghira Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Ghira, with one last fist flying at his enemy, knocked the sniper to the ground. Ghira glared down at his fallen enemy and with another punch into the head, Ghira knocked the enemy out cold. Ghira slowly got up from the scene, slowly snapping back into reality. He saw cloth spread in a heap of mess all over on the ground, wine and beer soaking the carpet, and tables on their side. Ghira pondered to himself.... Was this his doing? Ghira thought this question through as he exited the building, ready to go home to see his family once more. As Ghira was doing so, a flash of blur popped up out of nowhere and neared Ghira. Ghira quickly punched the blur with his fist, flinging the being backwards. The thing in blue revealed himself to Ghira after glaring at the father. It was none other than the X Men member, Beast. Ghira gave a menacing growl at the creature before roaring at the creature, telling him off. Beast: Do you actually think you are the best one out there? Only I am, the greatest X Men member of all! Ghira: Taurus must have sent you! You'll regret trying to pick a fight with me, you monster. Beast growled and readied himself into battle position as Ghira stomped his right leg into the ground and gave a long roar at Beast, igniting the battle. HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: X Men Anime Intro: 0:00 - 0:56) Beast lunged at Ghira with his fists raised, slamming his fist into Ghira's face and knocking him backwards. Ghira slammed his claws into the ground so he could stop being sent backwards and rushed at Beast, fire in his eyes. Ghira slammed his fist into Beast's gut and followed up with a foot stomp, causing Beast to howl in pain and rage. Ghira followed up with a kick in the chin, causing Beast to leap into the air. Ghira landed one last satisfying punch into Beast's face, knocking Beast through several trees. Beast eventually came to a stop and fired himself at Ghira, landing a hard punch into Ghira's leg, collapsing Ghira Belladonna at once. Beast then fired away with his claws, scratching Ghira all across the face and causing the monster to bleed. After several attacks with his claws, Beast dug his teeth into Ghira's shoulder and managed to grip onto a bone, causing Ghira to howl in pain. Ghira hit Beast with tremendous force, blasting Beast into a boulder. Ghira launched himself at Beast once more, grabbing the X Men member by the head and launching him into the air. With a jumping knee, Ghira caused such force into Beast's chin the monster was knocked even higher into the air. As soon as Ghira landed on the ground, he grabbed Beast's head and slammed it into the ground with such force it created a small crater. Ghira: Get real! Beast quickly kicked Ghira in the gut while laying on the ground, knocking Ghira backwards. Beast is then seen getting up and preparing himself for a massive claw attack on Ghira. As soon as Ghira focuses his train of thought back on the battle, Beast lunges at Ghira and massively strikes him with his blade. Ghira is seen shouting in alarm as the blades start to scrape the insides of his gut, enraging the beast. Ghira was seen blasting into a mountain after the strike from Beast's claws, giving Beast the opportunity to finish off the fight. Ghira growled at his opponent and rolled to his right, avoiding Beast's punch and causing Beast to punch the ground, sending stones flying in every direction. Ghira then landed a kick uppercut into Beast's chin, completely knocking him into the air. Ghira: It's over! Ghira lands his heaviest punch yet into Beast's head, blasting Beast through part of the mountain and small rocks toppling on top of Beast. Ghira grabbed his shoulder tightly and started to walk away from the battle, wondering what his family would do after finding out about his fight with Beast.... (Cue: Theme of Wolverine: 0:40 - 1:05) Ghira turns around to see Beast slowly getting up from the rocks, picking them and throwing them at Ghira as Ghira stood still in shock. Ghira gritted his teeth and punched the rocks in half, hurling himself at Beast, ready to finish off the fight once and for all. The 2 start to counter blows from one another, slowly walking backwards as they did so. Eventually, they reached a big lake inside the mountain, and with every punch they landed, the lake formed small ripples. After several attacks from his fist, Beast manages to leap into the air and strike his claw downwards, striking Ghira's face and his left eye. Ghira shouted in pain, his left eye closed, unsure if he would be able to open that eye again. Ghira watched as the blood dripped from his eye and onto the floor. Ghira slowly focused his eyes on Beast's, and chuckled. Ghira: That was a big mistake.... Beast slowly thinks that quote over and over.... Mistake? Beast quickly lunged at Ghira and threw his fist at Ghira's other eye, but Ghira caught the fist in mid-air and slammed Beast into the air completely, damaging Beast's spine and causing the X Men member unable to move. Beast: (roaring) SON OF A-''' Ghira sits on top of Beast's fallen body and punches his head with each fist repeatedly, knocking Beast's face from side to side. Every pound into the face caused the mountain to rumble, small rocks falling from the top of the mountain slowly falling to the ground from the outside. Every punch in Beast's face caused a slow trickle of blood to pour down his face. With one final punch, Beast's neck snapped, however the damage didn't kill him. Beast was just frozen, unable to move his head. Ghira finally got up from Beast's body and grabbed a giant boulder, slowly lifting it above his head. Ghira: After this you will never be able to fight me again! Ghira, with a roar, slams the boulder downwards and with tremendous force, blasts the giant rock into Beast's face. Beast's head splatters into blood, staining the screen and the stone floor all around the mountain. Some even managed to get on Ghira's cloths, who wiped the blood off his robe. Ghira: That was unpleasant. Ghira turns and walks away from the scene, returning home to his family like nothing happened. '''DBX! Conclusion The Winner Is... Ghira Belladonna!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights